Confused Pottery
by yuuri13
Summary: It's almost graduation and everyone is excited except for Ayu that is. She still can't forget about Mayama and Rika. But then, a friend of hers came back from abroad. Will this person be able to cheer her up? And who exactly is this person? random pairing
1. A Trip To The Mall

Hello everyone...I would like to present to you my first ever Honey & Clover fanfic...even though this is my first one I hope you still like it! Thanks!

_(Sorry...if my grammar's wrong...I'm really not good with these things)_

_Confused Pottery_

By: Kyuuri0024

Summary:

It's graduation time and everyone is excited especially Yamada. She can't believe that she'll graduate with her friends. But then this excitement disappeared when she found out about Rika and Mayama. Since Ayumi can't resist forgetting about him, she felt miserable and alone. But then, a friend of hers came back from abroad. Can this person be able to cheer her up? And who exactly is this person? R&R…Please!

**(A/N: I do not own any Honey & Clover characters)**

Well here's chapter one…Hope you like it! And don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

…………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One: A Trip To The Mall…

It's been 2 years since Ayu, and the others met. They can't believe that they spent time together for that long. They have experienced many things in their life, the sad times, the good times, the happy times, and those times when they shared their own problems and feelings. Those times are such memorable that no one will never forget. And now, after 2 years of bond and frienship, they are graduating college Together…

"Hagu, isn't it great, we can finally graduate college. We can be adults and do whatever we want." Yamada smiled as her thoughts for the future flashed in her mind.

She was thinking of having a job first, and if she ever finds one, she'll have a party with all of her family and friends invited. The thought of having a nice condominium, a nice car, a cute puppy, and also a kind and loving husband also flashed in her mind. When she thought of the 'husband thing,' the first person she thought of was Takumi Mayama, the person whom she was in love with since the first time she met him. But then, she realized that it was impossible and shook her head.

"What are you planning to do after the graduation?" Yamada asked, as she looked to the blonde girl beside her.

"I don't know…Hmm? Wait, I know! I'll go to the province where I grew up and maybe stay there for a while. And of course, I want to make some artworks along the way, too." She smiled and sighed.

"_I wonder what will happen if I ask Takemoto and Uncle to come." She thought._

"So, are you thinking of Takemoto, you like him, don't you?" Yamada teased.

"Wha-What do you mean! I don't like Takemoto" she blushed.

"_How did she know that I was thinking of Takemoto and besides, why on earth will I like Takemoto" she thought and then blushed._

Yamada, in the other hand still thinks that Hagu likes Takemoto because it's seen in her face, the way she response every time they talk about Takemoto and how her cute little face turns into a huge red tomato. Every time Yamada thinks about it, makes her laugh a little.

After thinking all of this stuff, Yamada gazed at the stars shining above her, still thinking what they'll do after the graduation. She thought of two questionable things, Will they be separated or Will they still be friends until they're old? Making her think like this makes her want to eat her favourite chocolate ice cream or just something sweet. Then after a few seconds, she thought of having a bonding session in the mall with her friend, Hagu.

"Hagu, Why don't we go to the mall and hang out?" she asked.

"Sure, that's great. We can also buy outfits for the upcoming graduation next week. Hey Ayu, why don't we ask Uncle and the others to join us…that would be great, wouldn't it?" She smiled; thinking what will happen if they do come.

"Don't!" she yelled. "This is only for ladies not for men. We will have our bonding session and no one will bother us."

"Ok, if you say so" she sighed. She was thinking of having burgers with her dear Uncle in her favourite burger stall and also, eating her favourite vanilla ice cream with Takemoto.

"_Wait a minute. Why do I keep on thinking about Takemoto these days? I don't like Takemoto, right". She thought and then shook her head. "Or do I?"_

"So when's the shopping?" Hagu asked.

"Hmm? How about tomorrow." She replied.

"Ok then, tomorrow it is."

"Hagu, it's getting late. Let's go to sleep early so that we can get ready tomorrow." They then wished each other a good night and then they both slept.

_The next day…_

"Right, it's time to wake up." Yamada said. She then yawned a little and stretched her arms and legs so that she can finally be awaken.

She woke up Hagu from her 'deep' slumber. She tried to wake Hagu by shaking her body or just taking the blanket from her. She tried everything and sadly, she failed that she just decided to go to the bathroom ahead of her. She took a shower and made a bubble bath. Yamada then soaked her body in the bath with her Rubber Ducky, Mr. Ducky. And while she was taking a bath, she was thinking what she'll buy in the mall until…a picture of Mayama flashed in her mind. She saw Mayama with Rika, a girl from Harada Designs, where Mayama works. She was also the love of Mayama. Since Mayama left for Hokkaido, thoughts of him just suddenly flash in her mind, making her really uncomfortable.

'_No, please stop it. I don't wanna see it.' She thought as she placed her hands in her head trying to shake the pictures off of her mind. But no matter how hard she tries, the thoughts of Mayama and Rika just comes back in her mind…then, Hagu came to her aid. Hagu comforted her and told her, 'Ayu, be strong…Don't be a coward. I know you can get over through this…and besides you have to face the truth cause if you don't face it, you'll suffer even more and no one wants to see you like that, right.' This then made Yamada a little bit more relieved. She then thanked her and splatted her some of the water in the tub making her wet all over her face. And after a few seconds, they started to laugh, especially Ayu. Hagu saw her and she just simply smiled. _

Yamada, in the other hand, was a little bit shocked about what Hagu told her. She can't believe that her friend is maturing. And she was really proud of her. She then rinsed her body and wrapped herself in a towel. She then went outside to get changed. And it was Hagu's turn to take a bath. And like Yamada, she had a long bubble bath with her Rubber Bunny, Mr. Rabbit. And not like Ayu's yellow rubber ducky, she had a pink rubber bunny. She loved her rubber bunny because it was given to her by her uncle, Sujii.

After taking a bath, they dressed up and head to the mall but then a person chased them, it was their annoying friend, Shinobu Morita. He was shouting like, "Wait for me, you guys! Don't leave me!"

"Hagu, let's go…Run!!!" she yelled as she looked away from Morita. She then held Hagu's small hand and they both ran together with smiles in their faces.

But unfortunately, Morita caught them. Yamada sighed and thought that their plans will be ruined because of their annoying friend. But then she was wrong. In fact, he can help them choose the outfits they'll wear in the graduation. '_Well since his a guy after all, we can know what guys' tastes are' She thought._

The three of them were walking together silently when suddenly they saw a boutique that was in sale and couldn't resist in checking it out. They made some few picks and decided to try them on.

This is the list of their picks:

Ayumi Yamada:

- a red strapless dress with a nice layered cut at the bottom. It's like more suited in a Valentine's party than a Graduation Party.

- a white dress with a light blue lining with laces on the side.

- a blue dress with some cute colourful butterfly designs.

Hagumi Hanamoto:

- a red polka dot dress with ribbons at the back.

- a yellow skirt with a white tank top shirt.

- a purple dress with a matching purple necklace.

…………………………………………………………………………

Ok…this is the list of the dress they picked. And now it's time to try them on!!!...

…………………………………………………………………………

"Hagu, have you picked yet?" Yamada asked holding the dresses she picked.

"Yeah…let's try them on, shall we?" Hagu smiled.

"Sure!" she said. She then looked at Morita who was standing in the corner and asked, "Hey Morita, why don't you come with us?"

"Yes! I was waiting for this the whole time. Now, where should I start?" Morita rejoiced thinking of some perverted thoughts.

"That's not what I meant." Yamada said as she kicked Morita at the back. "I meant to say that you help us decide what we'll wear."

"Ok fine…but you don't have to kick me!" Morita yelled holding his aching back.

"Well don't think perverted thoughts!" Yamada yelled and went in the dressing room with Hagu in the other dressing room.

While they were changing, Morita sat in a chair in the right corner of the dressing room and then waited until they were done. Few minutes later, Hagu with her red polka dot dress and Yamada with her red strapless dress, went out and twirled a little. But then, Hagu tripped and fell. It seems that the dress she picked was too long for her, but in the other hand, Yamada looked great.

"Wow, Yamada you look great, but Hagu who are you supposed to be…the non-sexy looking kid in dots???" Morita yelled as he giggled a little.

"Shut up…Morita!" Hagu cried. "Ayu, I don't want to buy anymore…"

"It's okay Hagu…You still have some outfits to try on…I'm sure they'll fit you this time." Yamada said and then patted Hagu's back.

"You're right, Ayu…thank you!"

"No problem…"

"Yeah…Hagu, go and waste your time trying on those outfits…there's no way a kid like you can fit them perfectly." Morita teased.

"Ayu, Morita's teasing me…Can you do something?" Hagu said.

"It's okay Hagu…go and get change. I'll be waiting for you here."

"Okay…" Hagu said in a kid's tone.

"Morita, what did you just do? Do you want another hit at your back?" Yamada yelled at Morita.

"Ok…I'M SORRY…I'll try not to do it again."

"What! You'll try…"

"Ok fine, I won't do it again"

"Good."

"Ayu…" Hagu said in a sad tone like a kid that had its lollipop stolen. When she walks, she keeps on tripping because the outfit she was wearing was too long for her and her tank top was too big for her making her look like a sagged rug.

"Hagu is that you?" Yamada asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Morita laughed so loud that he was heard by the people in the store.

"Morita!!!" Yamada said with her dreadful eyes shown.

"Ok…I'll shut up."

Then Yamada went back to her cute normal state and faced Hagu.

"Oh my! Tell me Hagu, why don't you try the other outfit you picked."

"Ok but it's the last one I got."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll fit you this time."

"Ok."

She then went back to the fitting room, put on the clothes she picked and then went outside. And sadly, it was the same result as before.

"Ahh?! Say Hagu, let's just look for a new store where there are dresses that can perfectly fit you."

"Ok then." She replied in a silent tone and looked at Morita. She saw Morita covering his mouth. It seems that he wanted to laugh but he realizes that if he did, he'll be screwed by Yamada's powerful kick, but unfortunately he couln't hold up that he just laughed making Hagu cry. And then Morita got worried that Yamada might see Hagu's state and might screw him for sure. He then turned around and saw that Yamada was already paying the dress, the blue dress with the butterflies on, and didn't notice that she was crying.

"Ayu, what shall I do? I don't have anything to wear. And Morita's bullying me again."

"_Darn that kid. I'll be screwed this time." Morita thought. But he wasn't screwed instead Yamada didn't mind. "Hmmm? I wonder why she didn't screw me this time__?" _

"I told you that you don't have to worry and besides, we''ll just go to another store and don't mind Morita…he's just jealous" Yamada comforted Hagu.

"Jealous of what?" Morita yelled.

"Shut up, Morita!" Yamada yelled and then kicked his back…Again.

"Hey!"

"Morita, if you don't shut up, I'll kick your back twice as hard just like when I hit a punching bag." Yamada looked at Morita with her 'monstrous' eyes.

"Fine. I'll shut up."

"_I thought she didn't mind…I was starting to like her but then…Wait a minute, I didn't just thought of that did I?" he thought. "Or maybe, I really am starting to like her."_

"Good. Well, I already bought a dress…I hope it fits me even though, I haven't tried it on, you see." Yamada said holding the bag where the dress was placed.

"Don't worry, Ayu…everything looks good on you!" said the jealous Hagu.

"Really! Ok then, let's go and buy you a dress." smiled Yamada and went outside the store with the others.

"Right!" she replied.

"But the problem is…where the heck can we buy a suited dress for Hagu?" asked Yamada.

"Well I know a store and it's the only store…" Morita said pointing in the children's department.

"WHAT! But I'm 22…that's unfair." said the complaining Hagu.

"Don't worry Hagu. I know we can find you a nice dress."

Like what Yamada told Hagu, they did find a suiting dress for Hagu, a pink dress with some matching laces.

They then immediately bought the dress and headed for the mall's foodcourt.

"Morita…" whispered Yamada.

"What is it?" said Morita and blushed.

"Can you---Can you hold the bags for us." Said Yamada as she gave the 5 large bags (4.5 kilos) she was holding.

(A/N: Well, it's sale! So...to the people out there if you want to go shopping, especially if it's sale...my advice, bring your whole family!)

"What! Are you joking? Well, I don't want to—" Morita complained.

"NO, I'm not joking. And besides, it's your own fault for following us." She yelled.

"Ah, Darn it. Why did I have to go with them…All I want is to…" Morita said in a silent tone looking at Yamada.

"Hey guys, stop that! Let's just eat, shall we." Hagu pointed at the food court. "Let's see…How about some takoyaki (octopus balls) and some gyoza (Japanese dumplings)…that shall be good."

"Right! Let's eat…" Morita said and lined in the ramen store.

They ate sukiyaki, takoyaki, and a lot of other Japanese foods. They were so hungry that they didn't left any leftovers. Next thing they did was to buy shoes. After some bargain hunting, Yamada found a pair of blue shoes, while Hagu found a nice pair of pink baby doll shoes. They walked and walked in the mall until Yamada saw a familiar face. It was the face of Mayama with a GIRL!!!!

'_It can't be! He's in Hokkaido…If he was really here, he would tell us right' Yamada thought._

"Hey Yamada, what's wrong?" asked Morita.

"No-nothing…" Yamada whispered in a silent tone.

After those exhausting shopping, they headed home….

…………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Hagu, you're back already" greeted Takemoto.

"Ye-yeah…" said Hagu blushing.

And when Yamada saw this, she smiled and laughed silently.

"So Hagu, what did you do today?" asked Suji Hanamoto, Hagu's uncle.

"Oh nothing special, I just bought a nice dress and ate some delicious foods." she smiled.

"Yeah and she bought it in a really special store…she bought it in a children's department store" Morita laughed.

"Shut up, Morita!" Hagu yelled as she hit Morita's back

"Hey stop that…my back is not a punching bag" Morita yelled.

"Really now…" Yamada laughed.

They laughed and laughed…until their throats cracked. Hahahahaha…it's just nothing. Ok so, they laughed and laughed and really had a good time. They didn't realize that the clock was ticking and that the night became day.

…………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, another chapter finished…Who could that guy be? And who was that girl? Well just find out soon.**

**And remember…R&R. Makoto no arigato.**

**In the next chapter, it will be their graduation and a special someone suddenly came back and it is not the friend of Yamada…it will be the special love of hers. And something bad's going to happen to Yamada making Morita save her and also, making her 'love' jealous.**

**(A/N: I hope you like my story, even if it's my first one.)**

**And guys…sorry if my grammar's wrong and if you have any complaints and suggestions…please tell me because I really need them. Thanks!**


	2. Graduation and Tragedy?

Hello guys…it's me again! I hope you liked my first chapter and thanks to those who reviewed.

(A/N: Oh yeah…in my first chapter I wrote there made by kyuuri0024, but actually it should be made by yuuri13 since I changed my pen name and all, so if you find it weird and wrong…well, here's your answer.)

Well anyway, here's my second chapter…hope you like it! Bye!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any Honey and Clover characters)**

**(Question…do you have to post this in every chapter?)**

…………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two: Graduation and Tragedy?

"Hey Ayu, C'mon let's go or Uncle will be worried." Hagu yelled, while putting her earrings on. She was wearing a long pink dress with some cute flower accents. Her hair was tied by the pink laces they bought the other day. She really looked cute in those outfit and if you look at her, she looks just like a ten- year old, but in fact she is a senior, graduating college.

"OK, Hagu. I'll be there in a minute. Oh no! Where the heck did my shoes go to?" Yamada said. She was wearing the blue dress they bought in the boutique that was on sale. And on top of her silky brown hair, there laid a beautiful butterfly hair pin. Well let's see…so that means a beautiful dress in a hot body plus a nice pin in a nice long brown hair equals a total **Hot Senior**! WOW!

She had trouble finding her shoes which caused a delay but after a few minutes, she found her shoes with the help of her friend, Hagu. And after some few arrangements, they strolled off to the school's auditorium where the graduation ceremony will be held.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Takemoto, are you ready yet?" Suji asked to the silver-haired senior.

"Wait I'll be right there in a minute…okay a little brush here and a gel here and a check over here and…Hmmm??? That should be it." He said looking at the mirror. "Ok, I'm ready. How about Morita…is he ready yet?"

"I don't know yet…Where is that guy?" Suji said rubbing his head.

"Ok, I'll check on him. Wait here." Takemoto said as he was about to walk up the stairs until…

"Whoa! What was that…" he said when he saw a guy in black, pass in front of him. He thought that it was a burglar or something.

"Did you see that, teacher?"

"See what?"

"Could it be a burglar?"

"A burglar? It can't be…maybe it's just Morita in a weird costume again."

"You're right…" Takemoto said and faced in the other side and saw the guy in black again.

"_Hey, it's him again…" he thought._

He checked the 'person' out and saw it was Morita wearing a Zorro costume.

"What the h-heck!"

"Don't be afraid, Zorro is here." Morita said as he flipped his black cape.

When they saw Morita wearing the Zorro costume, they laughed and laughed and couldn't wait to ask, "Morita, what are you wearing. It looks ridiculous." Suji said and again laughed.

"What do you mean ridiculous…this cost me a fortune you know." He said.

"_A fortune?"_ Takemoto thought. "So tell me Morita, how much did you buy that costume?"

"Hmmm? If I can remember correctly, I bought this in about…30,000 YEN" he said as if the cost didn't bother him a little.

"What…thir-thirty thousand yen. Whoa Morita! Where the heck did you get that whole lot of money?" they both yelled. They were really shocked because the last time they remember…Morita was bankrupted about 5 days ago…and now he earned 30,000 yen that quickly.

"Morita, where did you get that money in just a short period of time?" Takemoto asked still in shock.

"Well it's just simple, my salary goes 'double' if I finish my job in time...well that's what my brother told me." He said and went to get his shoes shine.

"So, you finished the job?"

"Yup…I finished my job in 2 hours." He said still shining his precious shoes.

"What! I thought Morita was timid and useless. I can't believe that he finished that so quickly." Takemoto whispered to Suji.

"Well if it's about money…he'll turn into the diligent and responsible Morita."

"Do you think so? Maybe I can ask him to do my errands some time."

"But you have to pay him a whole lot of money."

"You're right." Takemoto said.

"Hey you guys, what are you talking about?" Morita butted in their conversation.

"Nothing really…let's just go to the graduation ceremony. I'm sure Hagu and Yamada's waiting for us." Suji said pulling Morita to the door.

"Yeah teacher's right. Let's go Morita." Takemoto said and helped Suji pull Morita into the door.

"Ok. Let's go! Push me faster!" Morita said like a kid.

"This is not some kind of a ride, you know." They both said.

They then went into the car and drove off to go to the school's campus.

…………………………………………………………………………

Since Ayu and Yamada had some time and that their friends were not yet there, they decided to walk in the park. It took them 7 minutes to arrive there. And along the way, they had some conversations.

"Hey Hagu, do you really think that I look good in this outfit?" she asked. "And how about my hair, is it okay?"

"Don't worry; you look great especially in that hairstyle." She said bringing a smile to Ayu's worried face. She was nervous about how she looked for she was not comfortable to her hair being pinned up. But Hagu's word was a relief to her making her feel comfortable.

_After some few walks and talks……_

"Hagu, let's go back, shall we?" Ayu said with her stretched out hand in front of Hagu's face.

"Sure, let's go!"

_7 minutes later…_

"Ayu, look at the tables, there are name tags in them. I bet we are in the same table." She shouted excitedly making Ayu laugh a little. '_Hagu sure looks like a kid.' Ayu thought._

"Ayu, look I was right, our names are in the same table, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, I know." she replied. She looked at the name tags and saw…

(This is the arrangement from right to left…)

-Hagu was in the right corner and beside her was Takemoto. Beside him was Morita. Next to him were Yamada, and then…Mayama! Lastly, Hagu's uncle, Mr. Suji Hanamoto, which was also beside Hagu. The tables are circles not like the usual rectangular ones.

"Hagu, I'll be going to the bathroom. I'll just come back some time later" she said in a silent tone and then walked away.

"Oh, Ayu" Hagu sighed.

The reason why she left suddenly was because of Mayama. She didn't realize that he'll be going to their graduation. Well since he started working for Rika of Harada Designs, she hadn't had the time to speak to him for he was always far away in Hokkaido. She felt alone and miserable and kinda bored, too. She hadn't scolded anyone for so long except for Morita who always bugged her for the rest of her life. Hagu, in the other hand felt this too and can somehow understand her feelings. Morita went to America without even telling her and the others. She liked Morita for maybe 2 months now but then everything changes when Takemoto came back from his "trip" and comforted her. This made her closer to him and this also made her like him even more and whenever he was around, her heart pumps like a huge pumping machine. And well since that day, they spent time together more often. Their bond with each other became deeper and deeper. And maybe, they might someday be a couple. Well maybe…coz' there's one problem; they need to face Suji, Hagu's uncle. He disagrees with any deeper relationship between Hagu and a guy. He is really concerned about Hagu. He acts like a father instead of just a normal uncle.

Well, Hagu was left alone now. She just hopes that her friends will arrive soon. Since Ayu left her to go to the bathroom, she just sighed and sat on the chair where her name tag was based. She was bored. She can't believe that Ayu would take that long. She then realized after some thinking about the real reason why Ayu suddenly went away. She then thought that her real reason was that she saw Mayama's name in the table. She really can't believe that after seeing him with Rika all the time, Ayu still likes Mayama. She really wished that Ayu can forget about Mayama so that she won't have a hard time. After thinking all of this, she sighed again and played with the spoon and forks in the table. She was really bored until…

"Hagu, are you okay?" a guy from her back asked. He had fine silver hair and eyes. And that guy was Takemoto, Hagu's loved one.

"Hi, Takemoto!" Hagu smiled and blushed a little…well a lot. "So, where's uncle?"

"He's there talking to Morita" he replied.

"Oh, I see. Where's Yamada?" Takemoto asked.

"She's in the bathroom. She told me she'll come back some time later"

"Ok then, so tell me Hagu… what happened in the past few days?" He excitedly asked, since he hasn't seen her for maybe two days…he kind of misses her. Well anyway, Hagu told him everything. She even told him her dream last night when she played with Mr. Bunny, the bunny that helped her in her dream. And of course, this really made Takemoto laugh…

(A/M: Ha! Who wouldn't?)

"Hey Morita, look at those two…Oh Takemoto, I'll never forgive you, sneaking up to me like that and talking to my little Hagu without even asking permission. I'll kill him for that" Suji, Hagu's uncle said holding a bat with some nails in it. He was about to hit Takemoto when suddenly…

"Hey teacher, you're still the same, worrying about Hagu all the time." A guy with brown hair in a white coat said.

"Wait. I know that voice." Morita said and turned around. He saw a very familiar face and it was his friend, Mayama.

"Look! It's Mayama…he came back. Oh, Mayama, you came to my graduation. Thank You!" Morita yelled as he went to Mayama and hugged him.

"Get off me, you freak!" he shouted as he pushed Morita off him, but somehow he manages to grab him again.

"You came back. Good." Sujii said as he patted Mayama's back.

"Yeah, it's great." Takemoto butted in. It seems that they were finished talking about Mr. Bunny.

"Wait a minute." Mayama said, thinking that there was someone who's missing in the group. "Guys, where's Yamada?"

"She said she'll be going to the bathroom and will come back some time later." Hagu replied in a kid's tone.

"And when did she tell you that?" Mayama asked as he was still keeping Morita off him.

"Hmm…about 45 minutes ago" she said.

"Wh- What!" Mayama yelled and Morita copied him.

'_Going to the bathroom that long, Impossible! Even for a girl, it's just Impossible!' He thought._

"Ok, guys. I'll be back soon. Bye!" Mayama said and again Morita copied him.

"Stop copying me!!!" he yelled again and again Morita copied him.

They kept on fighting until they were out of sight. They then finally separated so that they can find Yamada before the graduation ceremony starts.

Takemoto and Suji's POV:

"Look at those two…One minute they hug and then they fight. When will these end?" they both said.

"But still…" Takemoto said with his head bowed down. "It's been 4 months since we saw them like that"

"Yeah, I know. Since Mayama started working for Rika. We weren't able to see him often except for occasions like festivals, birthdays, and some other stuff. You know how he hates being left out, right." Suji said as he grabbed some cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket.

"I hope they'll find Yamada soon or the ceremony will start without them." Takemoto sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………

"_That Mayama, he's such an idiot! Why didn't he tell me that he's coming back…I should've not gone to the_ _graduation…Arghhh!"_ she thought. She was screaming inside her head that she didn't realize that she was walking so fast.

"_Wait a minute…Hmmm? Let's see, I saw a guy that looked like him with a girl back in the mall." She thought and paused for a minute. "What! So that means…he was that guy and maybe the girl with him was Rika. I should've known."_

Like I told you, she was walking so fast that she bumped to a group of gangsters drinking alcohol in the street.

"Hey watch it!" guy1 said.

(Well, they were about four of them and it would be too long to describe them that's why I decided to do the guy1 and guy2 thing…)

"Oh look what we got here…a cute girl." Guy2 said to guy3

"Yeah you're right and look she's wearing expensive clothing. Do you think she's kind of a rich chick?" guy2 said.

Yamada didn't realize what the guys were talking about for she was thinking about why Mayama went back to Tokyo without telling anyone. She was still thinking that she didn't realize that guy4 was already touching her shoulder. This made Yamada stop thinking.

"Hey let me go!" Yamada yelled. "Help, anyone!"

"Hey guys, someone might hear us. What shall we do?" Guy2 said.

"Let's take her to the alley way."

"_Don't please…anyone help me please."_

"Hey you creeps, leave her alone." A guy yelled.

When Yamada heard this, she quickly turned her head around and saw…Morita!

"_Morita!"_

"Hey mind your own business!"

"Look guy3, he's wearing a weird costume"

"HAHAHAHAHA…Hey kid, what are you wearing? It's not yet Halloween, is it?" guy1 said.

"Shut up…you'll pay for this. I paid bucks for this." Morita said and started beating up the bad guys.

"Hey you over there, if you hit one of my guys I'll swear that you'll regret being born." Said guy4, the boss, pointing a knife at Yamada.

"Darn you!"

Morita was about to attack him but it seems that the guy wasn't joking. He made a small scratch in Yamada's face that made Morita really angry. And then, a fiery aura was unleashed. Morita really got angry that he run to the bad guy and hit him in the shin. After that, the guys ran away. Morita then checked on Yamada and saw that she past out.

"Don't worry Ayu, you'll be alright." Morita hugged Yamada. He then carried her and walked in the crowd as if he doesn't care that people are looking at them.

Morita carried her as she was just like a feather. Mayama in the other hand finally saw Yamada with...Morita!

"Hey Morita, what happened?" he asked.

"It's just nothing…Here carry Yamada." She handed Yamada over Mayama and two minutes later, he past out as well. It seems that he knew that he was about to past out and he just handed Yamada over Mayama so that she won't get hurt when he will past out.

(That is so weird…I put too many past outs. It's like they won't wake up again.)

Mayama quickly called Suji and the others to help them. And of course, Suji immediately called an ambulance. And when Suji received his call, he told the board of directors that they won't be able to attend the graduation for there was a bit of a problem. He also told them that they can just leave the graduation diplomas in his office. After informing them, they directly went to the hospital where Mayama and the others are and waited for Yamada and Morita to wake up. And so on…

…………………………………………………………………………

**Another chapter finished…**

**Did you like it? The part that I really like was when Morita rescued Yamada and told her that she'll be okay and when he said the name 'Ayu' instead of Yamada. **

**You know why, it's because since the first chapter Morita hasn't called her in her first name…I think?**

**Well anyweyz, in the next chapter…Yamada's friend from abroad will come home and visit her in the hospital. And will Morita have a new rivalry and Will Mayama for the first time be jealous?**

**Find out and please R&R, so I would know whether to update or not…thank you!**

**(A/N: Oh…I really want to have a lot of reviews. My dream is to have 500 reviews in just two chapters, well if you think it's impossible for someone to have those number of reviews…you're wrong. I already know a fanfic who have more than 500 reviews in just two chapters. Well anyway, just sharing…Boring, isn't it?)**


End file.
